Pillows and Phones
by AnimeFanGirl167
Summary: LEMON don't read if you don't like LEMON. Anyways, The full summary is inside, but basically Kid comes bac from work one day to something cooking... Death the KidxOC Read and Reveiw please! XD


Hey Hey!! Yeah! I'm on a freaking posting streak!! LoL!! XDD Anyways, I wrote this story for my friend Amanda, and its dedicated to her. However, she is quite upset with me for writing this because it is a LEMON. That's right folks, little-ol-innocent-me…wrote…a lemon. Though, this does go a little past suggesting lemon, I didn't explain the whole thing cause…well…I want Amanda to speak to me. HaHaa! Anyways, if you have any complaints, take it up with my evil side cause this was written to TORTURE AMANDA!!! Muahahahahahahah!!! Let us continue…  
Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN SOUL EATER FOR THE LAST FREAKING TIME!! Why would I be writing fanfiction if I did?? DX

* * *

Pillows and Phones

Death the Kid, now formally known as Shinigami-sama, walked home after a hard day's work. Being partially in charge of Shibusen, no…all of Death City, was very time consuming and tiring. He wore his mask flipped up and his cloak was open, showing his obviously expensive suit, and blowing in the warm breeze. The first day of spring. All day he had seen the students fidgeting and staring out the windows. He often wondered why he didn't just give them this day off. Of course, his father would have to okay the action, but he figured Chichi-ue would allow it. A few students spotted him and waved before continuing their game of basketball. Kid took a deep breath and walked up to his home, Shikeidai Mansion. Pushing open the door, he was greeted by the smell of cooking. He trotted over to the kitchen, hanging up his cloak on the rack, and leaned against the doorframe. A girl with long, wavy brown hair moved aroud the kitchen quickly while talking on the phone.

"Maka, I know you gave me the recipe, but I think I wrote it down wrong!" she cried exasperatedly, "How much baking soda do I need?"  
Kid smiled and walked behind the girl as she held the phone against her shoulder with her chin and stirred a bowl of dough. He took the phone and put it against his ear.

"Hello Maka." he said pleasantly, as the girl gasped and spun around, "Helping Amanda cook I see."

"Hi Kid-kun! Yeah, I am," she said happily, "Did you just get home?"

"Yes…I hope you don't mind, but…I would like to speak with Amanda." he said slowly, looking over to the now blushing and worried looking Amanda.

"Of course not! Tell her I said goodbye!" Maka said, before hanging up.

Kid put the phone down on the counter and turned to face Amanda. She blushed and looked away, saying, "I-I'm sorry. I'm not exactly sure what I did, but whatever it is I'm sorry!"

"You've done nothing," he said, smiling gently and locking his arm around her waist to pull her closer, "That's the problem. No 'Welcome home'? That hurt my feelings…" He made a mocking pouty face.

"O-oh! Welcome home!" she said, smiling widely.

"Glad to be home." he kissed her lightly on the cheek and turned back to the counter as her face became a brilliant shade of crimson, "Now… What are you *coughfailingatcough* making?"

Amanda slapped his arm lightly and said, "I was making flounder."

"Have you put it in the oven yet?"

"No…I was going to in a few minutes."

Kid grinned, "Good. Wouldn't want it to burn, now would we?"

Amanda looked confusedly at the Shinigami, "What? What do you mea-"

She was cut off by Kid kissing her. Again, turning a bright shade of red, she made a rateher high-pitched squeaking sound.

"I really don't see why you get so red." He said, leading her down one of the many hallways, "I mean, you are my girlfriend. You have been for awhile."

"I-It's embarrassing!" she protested weakly.

He flashed her a rare dazzling smile before leading her to a door. Amanda's eyes filled with recognition; this was a room she had never been allowed in.

"How long have we been dating?" he asked.

"Umm…since a little after I became your weapon…uhh…about 3 years." she replied.

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a key. Unlocking the door, he told her to close her eyes. She nervously obeyed and squinted her eyes shut. She heard the door open and felt Kid's hand on the small of her back, leading her into the room and shutting the door behind them.  
He told her she could look and she opened her eyes to see an untouched looking room. Sure, most of the house was perfect (thanks to Kid's OCD) but this room gave off an aura of having been unused for a long time. It was a bedroom. Obviously the master bedroom, due to the large bed and two large bureaus. The walls were white, except for the ceiling and one wall, which were black. The bed's covers were white, the pillows black, and the bed posts were made of finished oak. The lush carpet was a black as the night sky and dark red curtains covered the windows that looked out into the flowering courtyard.

"Why are you showing me this?" she asked, turning tensely to face Kid.

"It's a long story…" he said, walking over and sitting on the bed, taking Amanda with him, "You see… Chichi-ue was always trying to arrange marriages for me, but I always refused. At one point he gave up and gave me the key to this room. I made a promise to myself that I wouldn't open this room until I had found the woman that I truly loved."

At this point, Amanda's face resembled a tomato, she was blushing so much.

"I made myself promise that I would only open it when I was ready to have it be my bedroom. With my future wife."

"Ar-Ar-Ar-Are you p-p-p-p-proposing to me?" she stuttered as she turned, if possible, a deeper shade of red.

"Only if the answer is yes…" he replied. looking into her eyes lovingly.

"Yes!!!" she cried, throwing her arms around the man.

He pulled her close and kissed her passionately. At this point, even her ears were red, but still she kissed him back. He allowed himself to fall back onto the bed and continued to hold Amanda close. He deepened the kiss by pulling Amanda tighter against his own form. Amanda moaned and Kid used it as a chance to further deepen the kiss. She felt his tongue against her own and it seemed like electricity flowed through her. She had always wished for this subconsciously, but when ever she thought about it she got extremely embarrassed. She entwined her fingers in his hair and moaned from pleasure again. He rolled over so that he was now above her. His hand slid down her leg and behind the bend in her knee, pulling it up and hooking her leg around his hip. Amanda unbuttoned his shirt and began sliding it down his arms; she wanted to feel his cool skin against her own. He slid his other hand up her back, pulling her shirt along with it. He felt her bra strap and unhooked it…

----------30 minutes later--------

"Yo, Kiddo-kun!!" cried the, now partially in charge, Shinigami cried, bursting into the room and followed closely by Spirit, "I came to s- O.o"

He fell silent and Spirit stood gaping beside him at the sight that awaited them. Kid and Amanda were asleep, embracing each other loosely. They slept peacefully under the covers of the now messy bed. Their clothing littered the floor around the room. Spirit, having only seen Amanda's brown hair, assumed that it was Maka. Shinigami sighed and pushed the sobbing man out of the room. The Death Scythe then went and sat in the corner and sobbed, while holding a homemade Maka doll, "MAKA~! My daughter!! Losing her innocence so soon~!"

"SHINIGAMI CHOP!!!"

Spirit now lay in the corner, bleeding, and with an indent in his head.

"Baka! That was Amanda-chan." Shinigami said.

"Oh…right…" Spirit said standing up, while in his head he shouted, "YES~!! MY DAUGHTER REMAINS INNOCENT~! But this event has opened my eyes!! Maka could lose her innocence ANYDAY!! I must watch her CONSTANTLY!!!"

He went on and on in his mind, but for the sake of the readers, I will cut it off there…

Shinigami walked down the hallway, "At least now he will be happily married. I felt sorta bad about trying to force him to marry…"

Spirit laughed, "Yeah, but now you have to teach him some restraint!"

"And you're one to talk, Death Scythe." Shinigami said.

They continued to bicker as they walked towards the living room. Kid sat up in bed and rubbed his eyes.

"Is something wrong?" Amanda asked sleepily, sitting up as well.

"Huh? No…I just.. Thought I heard something…" he muttered.

"Don't worry, it was probably just a door-to-door salesman or something." She sighed, laying back down.

"Yeah, you're probably right…" he agreed, before laying down beside her and pulling her close.

"I love you." he whispered in her ear.

"I love you too…" she mumbled back.

* * *

Yeah, not the best…but it's a start right??? Anyways, a little explanation. Some of you may be confused by the fact the Kid is only PARTIALLY in charge of Shibusen. This is because he is still finishing up his training before he can become the one totally in charge… It's sorta like an internship. -_-ll That's sorta odd…

Meggy: You liar. The real reason you made him only partially in charge of Shibusen is because you accidentally put Shinigami-sama in it and didn't feel like changing it.

Me: YOU MEANER!!!!!

Meggy: *sticks tounge out and walks away*

Me: XP Anyways, BAI-BAI!!! *waves and throws cookies to readers* PLEASE REVIEW!!!


End file.
